Conventionally, a gaming machine which has a plurality of bonus stages, is known, and players are able to enjoy various types of bonus stages when a bonus game is started. Although each player generally has their own preference, however, the conventional gaming machines could not provide a bonus game style according to each of those players' preferences and also provide the same bonus game style to all the players. For this reason, a gaming machine which allows a player to select a bonus stage and to upgrade a bonus stage in his/her preference, has been desired.
Also, conventionally, in a so called progressive game, where plural game machines are connected to each other, a prize amount increases according to each player's game progress at a bonus game, and a player who draws the bonus is awarded the prize, is known. However, in such a case, each player independently plays the game, but a machine which allows a plurality of players to enjoy a slot game as a team play is unknown. Therefore, a plurality of gaming machines which allows a plurality of players to enjoy a slot game as a team play, has been desired.